Huntsman's Typhoon
by General.Hotdong
Summary: The Humanoid Typhoon continues his journey to save people. With a new life, he will venture forth to Remnant, save those who suffer and implement LOVE AND PEACE!


Volume 1: Chapter 1

The Humanoid Typhoon

Planet Gunsmoke. Home of the wicked. Bandits, thieves, and scoundrels live on this planet. People who wants power, money, women. Such a harsh place...for an extreme environment. Everything is sand, desert. Heat scorches through the horizon. Resources are limited. Because of this environment, they have learned that only the strong will live, the weak will die. You'd think that no one will ever save the weak but there are a few.

The 60 billion double dollars on his head, the feared Humanoid Typhoon. Rumors says that he leaves only but destruction. Anything in his path is destroyed. Why would this criminal be a saviour? It's impossible.

In truth, it's rather the opposite. No one knew the real story of Vash the Stampede. The destruction in July city made him bear the title, The Humanoid Typhoon. He didn't do it, his brother made him do it and he couldn't stop it. He has the power of destruction but he helps people rather than destroy them. There is a promise, a promise he needs to keep to keep moving forward. To never kill and help those in need.

A hero you might think but no one ever thought of him as a hero.

( ° ͜ ʖ °)

"Ah, the man who saved my good-for-nothing apprentice. The Humanoid Typhoon. Vash the Stampede. What brings you here in to my facility?"

The man wearing a lab coat said. Vash just stares at the man without answering his question.

This man, named Joriz, is responsible for destroying half of the city, Marches... The real purpose was to destroy the whole city but the weapon used during the destruction was disabled by his apprentice. His apprentice escapes from him but he was found not too long, Vash was there to save the apprentice. This annoyed Joriz.

"You don't have the right to kill. No one does."

Vash manages to say. It killed him when he heard that the people died on the blast. He couldn't think straight for the past few days now because of this tragedy. He wanted to end this soon. Joriz just laughs when he heard that.

"What are you? A hero? Don't give me that crap! You are nothing but a destroyer!"

Joriz said while laughing. He grabs a remote on his desk. Vash just keeps quiet about it. There is nothing wrong in saving people.

"Just as I thought. You always stop my plans from succeeding! I will end your life today!"

Joriz said and then he presses the remote. Slowly, a large cannon forms behind Joriz. No, it's impossible!, Vash thought. The cannon is the exact replica of the Angel Arm.

"A Plant for a Plant! The Mad Doctor versus The Humanoid Typhoon! Goodbye, you worthless scum!"

Joriz laughs wickedly. The cannon aims at Vash. Vash's right arm forms into a cannon. He charges it up.

Angel Arm is the greatest weapons of all Plants. It uses the energy of a Plant. It has the power to destroy everything but it can also be used besides destruction. However, the more it is used, the Plant will slowly die. It functions like a battery.

Joriz fires the cannon and at the same time Vash fires. Both of them clashed but Vash was able to negate the cannon.

"Impossible! It isn't within my calculations!"

Joriz said. Vash saw an opportunity, his right arm turns to normal and then quickly fires above of Joriz. A metal pole falls down on top of Joriz and made him unconscious. Vash walks towards him and carries him out of the facility. He will be destroying the Angel Arm next. As he was carrying him out of the facility, he heard something.

"T-minus 1 minute and 30 seconds to fire."

A machine announced. This made Vash's eyes widen. There isn't much time and there are also his men who are out cold. Vash moves fast to carry Joriz out of the facility and then all of his henchmen. With inhuman speed, he carries them all one by one out of the facility. He puts the last man down on the ground. A huge Angel Arm rose above the facility and aimed at his direction. Looks like he will be destroying a city again. He needs all of his energy to negate the blast and destroy the Angel Arm. His right arm turns into a cannon and charges.

55 seconds to fire.

As the cannon begins to charge up, Vash remembers all of his wonderful moments here in this planet. The insurance girls, Meryl and Millie. His beloved friend, Nicholas. All of their adventures together. But since he is a Plant, the people he met and have fun with slowly passed away by time. A small tear forms on his eyes. 15 seconds to fire. As long as the Plant has energy, it can live forever. For over 221 years of living, he continues to fight, to save people. It looks like he is going to have a vacation. It is time to rest. He only uses his arm if he is in grave danger and since then, his blonde hair slowly turns to black signifying that you have used the Plant's energy. Slowly, his blonde hair turns to black. 7 seconds till the missiles launch. There is no turning back, he shall sacrifice himself to save the people. Even if they didn't acknowledge him.

5...

He aims the cannon on the facility.

4...

He continues to charge up his cannon

3...

He gives one last smile, seeing he has made a lot of progress.

2...

"Goodbye, Rem."

1...

Both of the Arms fires at the same time. Vash tries to negate the other energy but it is too strong. He pours more power until his energy is gone, he is now on his limit. His few strands of blonde hair turns to black, showing that he has a few more energy left. The Angel Arm on the facility stops and starts to recharge. Just in time to destroy the Angel Arm. He fires again at the facility, it reduced into rubble. The Angel Arm is no more. Slowly, He couldn't feel his body. With a smile on his face, he falls down. The Humanoid Typhoon has fallen.

Or is he?

A portal appears near by the right side of Vash. It has colors of red and black swirling around it. A figure walks out the portal. The figure looks at the surrounding and right beneath of the figure's feet is Vash.

"What happened here..."

The figure said and it sounded female. She looks to her left and saw the ruins of the facility. She didn't know what just happened but by the looks of it, he sacrificed himself to save others. Just like he saved her. She looks at the people he saved. All of them are unconscious. Idiot, she thought.

"Looks like coming here is a..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Vash's hair moves by the small breeze. Her eyes widen as she saw some blonde hair strands. She quickly examines his hair. There could still be time to save him. There are blonde hairs that are slowly turning to black. Can he charge with Aura?, she thought. There is one way to find out. Her hands glows in red color and puts on top of his chest. She starts to pour her Aura to him. It lasted for 2 minutes but there is no progress. It seemed a lost cause. She stands up and opens a portal. Saving Remnant will be a very hard task, a low chance of success without him.

Vash's body begins to glow in green color. His aura is now activated. His black hair turns slowly into his usual color, blonde. She smiles at the result but it cost almost all of her Aura.

"I need you for my plans, whether you like it or not. Humanoid Typhoon."

She said and then grabs Vash's left leg and starts dragging him towards the portal. Honestly, he still doesn't know how to treat a lady like me, making me all do the work, she thought. The portal closes and all that is left is world of sand.

The Humanoid Typhoon is coming to Remnant.

( ° ͜ ʖ °)

Vash feels something soft. It made him lie down for a while, there is no rocks and sands. It's quite comfortable actually. He tries to stand up but he can't move his arms and legs. Strange, wait. He suddenly remembers about what happened to the facility. His eyes opens up and looks at his surroundings. What is this place, he thought. Slowly, he tries to stand up. Before he could fall again, he grabs on to a nearby tree to support him.

"Is this a dream?"

He questions himself. Clearly he can feel and move so he is not dreaming. He shook his head and searches for his belongings. His gun is there on his holster, no damage at all. His bag lying on the ground and his glasses is intact. He then made a bullet count. Only 12 bullets. Looks like it's enough. He grabs his bag and starts to walk forward.

A loud roar stops on his track and then followed by a loud scream.

"HELP!"

It sounded female and a damsel in distress. His specialty. He dashes towards the source of the sound with his gun drawn out. There he saw a female, with her back behind a tree and she was surrounded by this black creatures. He shifts his glass and his coat moves as the wind blows. Three beowolves turns around to look at him. The female looks also. Vash just stares at them. He wasn't sure of these creatures if they even have a soul.

"Help me... please.."

The female pleads for Vash. Vash looks at her saw some fox ears on her head but he ignores it. For now, it's time to stop these creatures.

Author's Note:

I was going to write this if 10 people approved to continue this but only 6 people did. Heh, anyways I have decided to continue on to the story.

It took a lot of time to get ideas and writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Anyways, please Rate and Review and don't hesitate to point out the errors.

As always, Have a good day and night to you all. 


End file.
